1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to anchor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved float tube anchor apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the effective positioning of a float tube relative to a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anchors of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,014 and 4,945,850.
The instant invention attepts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein an anchor structure arranged for use with a float tube requires a limited weight in accomodating positioning of the float tube relative to a body of water and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.